


Beaten

by UltimaOblivion



Category: Original Work, WolfPack Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, He's heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: He Lost





	Beaten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



> More Drabbes, featuring Neferox and Circee

_“I’m going to beat you, Neferox!”_

He Could hear her saying the words, something of tradition that had bloomed between them at his acceptance of the role of guest fighter in the arena. It had happened after every fight they had, ever spar that he had beaten her in, and they were usually accompanied with a bright smile and a laugh as he threw some cocky asshole remark about her having to get better to do that, then they were off to hang out with their squad and their friends, bloody aching and undeniably happy.

It was funny, he mused, how after she had ripped out his heart he was remembering the words again.

_I’m Going to beat you Neferox…  
_

**_It’s nice to have feelings._ **

“Congratulations, Circee… You win…You beat me.”

Being beaten had never hurt so much.


End file.
